


Heat It Up

by reeei



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Bucky Barnes, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an Alpha, and so is Bucky-- one of the many reasons why Steve hasn't ask for that one thing he achingly wants. But if the opportunity presents itself, well, he's gonna <em>seize</em> it, and he's gonna seize it <em>hard</em>. (Sorry for the worst puns ever, I couldn't help it XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [發乎情 (Heat It Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514956) by [crosslin1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosslin1129/pseuds/crosslin1129), [reeei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei)



> This idea hit me when some of my friends on Plurk were talking about Alpha!Bucky/Beta!Steve, but my brain derailed and here it is, my attempt at Alpha/Alpha smut [laughs at self]  
> This fic wouldn't have been half as good as it is now without my amazing betas, [Mae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescienx) and [Ashley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51).  
> Especially to Mae, she basically saved this thing from turning into a disaster, editing and giving me advice <3  
> And to [K](http://www.plurk.com/kuramiling) & [Q](http://www.plurk.com/NaoQ), this wouldn't have happened without our Line chat ;) (And now I need to translate this tiny monster into Chinese arhhhh)

Steve steps out of the elevator, onto the floor he and Bucky share in the Avengers Tower, and is immediately hit by an unfamiliar smell. He sniffs around a bit and looks over to Bucky's room, its door currently ajar and the prime suspect for the strange scent. He treads over, whelmed with a sort of curiosity that has him dampen his footfalls.

Through the door he sees Bucky sprawling on the carpet, face buried in a pillow, making muffled noises.

Steve hesitates, tries to assess the situation but arriving at nothing. "Are you…smooching your pillow?"

Bucky turns over his head and locks eyes with Steve, his expression softens in a heartbeat. “Hey, you. C’mere.”

"I’m not coming anywhere near you until you explain to me what that _smell_ is,”  Steve gesticulates.

"Um…I’m in heat?"

"Was that a question? Jesus, Buck." Steve’s right hand automatically reaches for his own fringe but stops himself from pulling it. "When did it start?"

"I guess last night? But I didn't realize what it was until today about noon?" Bucky turns away. "Ugh, come here and let me fuck you or go find me some suppressants. Don’t just stand there and do nothing– I’m in hell here."

"Poor thing," Steve deadpans although he knows, being an alpha himself, how bad heat can go after the serum. "Lucky you, everyone's out. Including the only one who knows your right dose and combination, Dr. Banner."

Bucky groans into the pillow, "Out? Like, out in the park out, or out in the Antarctica out?"

"Africa." Steve feels a tinge of pity.

"Might as well knock me out until they get back. I'm this close to humping this pillow." Bucky holds up his index finger and thumb to demonstrate.

"Whoa. Okay. I'll leave you two alone," Steve mocks and turns toward the door.

Bucky whines.

"Did you just..." Steve snaps his head back to look at Bucky.

"Nnn. Steve, _please_."

He is _doomed_.

Steve has one weakness and that weakness is Bucky so beautifully showing his weakness.

_Fuck_.

He squats next to Bucky, who's still looking away. "Okay, fine."

Bucky visibly freezes. He slowly turns his head back. "What did you say?"

"Wow your hearing is worsening. Do we need to get it checked out?" Steve says. "I said, okay, _fine_."

"Okay what?" Bucky squints.

"You know what. I'll help you." He nudges at Bucky's lower back to make him sit up. "Do you want to fuck my mouth or...?"

Bucky obediently sits up, mouth hanging open the whole time. "I must've heard it wrong– could you repeat that?"

"You're in heat. You need someone to mate with. A blow job might take some edge off. Penetrative sex would definitely make you feel a lot better, even though I'm not an Omega." Steve tries his best to keep his expressions neutral, aiming for his Captain America demeanor.

If anything, he’s surprised Bucky's jaw could drop any lower. Then Bucky clams his mouth and swallows, "I'm the one in heat... Why are you the one who sounds like you're losing your mind?"

Steve gracefully (he tries his best) climbs into Bucky's lap. "I guess I've been thinking about this for a while. Back when everyone thought I was your pretty little Omega." He replies bitterly.

Bucky swallows again and licks his lips. Steve makes a show for it to trace that tongue with his eyes. A moment later, he feels a metal hand cupping his butt.

"You're really something, Steve." Bucky exhales. "You've always been like this. Just when I thought I've seen you done all the stupid shit you can come up with, you go on and surprise me once more."

Steve impatiently grinds down. "Are you gonna talk your heat out? I'm in your lap, take advantage of that."

Bucky's eyes glimmers. "That eager, huh?"

"Well, I've only been waiting for eighty years. Take your time, _Grandpa_."

"That is unacceptable. I'm gonna fix it right away." Bucky's left hand tightens and his right hand snakes up under Steve's shirt, his thumb rubbing circle between's his shoulder blades. He nuzzles at Steve's neck and audibly inhales. "You smell real good."

"Not your Omega." Steve grinds down again, trying to speed things up. How Bucky can hold it back when he's in heat is beyond him.

"’course not. You're my Steve." Bucky purrs. He nips Steve's collarbone and all the way up to his Adam's apple. " _Mine_."

Steve shivers at the possessiveness in Bucky's voice. He lowers his head to meet Bucky's lips before he warns. "If you ain't doing anything other than bite me in the next five seconds, I'm walking out on you."

Bucky chuckles. "As you wish, _m’Lady_."

"I'm not–" Steve tries to protest but is cut off by Bucky fucking ripping both of their pants and underwear off.

Steve gapes.

Bucky grins ferally. "What, you didn't give me much time."

"Those jeans were a gift from Pepper. If she asks, you are the one who’s gonna explain to her." Steve tries to put on a serious expression. But underneath, he's trying very hard not to laugh and is still achingly hard at the same time. He can tell from Bucky's smirk that his face looks pretty ridiculous right now.

"Shall I proceed, _your Grace_?" Bucky asks.

"What’s with all the titles? You watch too much HBO– And fuck yes." Steve suddenly thinks of something quite important. "Wait, do you have…condoms and lube?"

"I have lube here somewhere." Bucky pats around, “Can you get the condoms from the nightstand?”

After both of them settle back down, Bucky asks hesitantly as he squeezes some lube into his hands, "Um, do you want to...lie down? Or, or...bed...?"

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you blush and stutter so bad... I'm fine. I’m not 90 pounds anymore, I can hold myself up."

Despite Steve's reassurance, Bucky tugs him up. "No, bed. I'm not taking the chance of you snapping my penis in two."

Steve makes a face, not quite expecting Bucky to smile back at him so earnestly. He stands up, takes a few steps back and sits down at the edge of Bucky's bed. "You're just worried you're gonna hurt your back if we do it on the fl–"

Bucky pulls Steve off of the bed and pushes him down on the floor, spreads his thighs and rips his shirt off in the same breath.

Steve gapes again, ignoring his own pre-come smeared onto his stomach due to Bucky's sudden efficent movement. "That shirt is a gift from Nata… Nevermind, what's your problem with my clothes?"

"They were getting in my way," Bucky's voice drops low, his gaze darts down and back up. "Lift your ass up a little."

"Does 8 degrees sound okay to you, Sergeant?" Steve pushes himself up on his elbows, bends his knees and lifts his lower body up a few inches.

"Perfect." Bucky shuffles closer on his knees, cock jumping a little with every step. He lodges himself between Steve's thighs, puts down the lube and holds up both hands. "Do you want my left or right hand for exploratory investigation?"

"You're the worst." Steve grins. "...left."

Bucky pauses, not expecting that answer, and then leers. "Oh, _kinky_."

"And you're all talk." Steve glares.

Bucky's face turns from amusement to concentration as he pushes his middle finger into Steve.

"Mmm." Steve slips out a whine and drops his head back. The cool metal finger feels even better then he has expected, each joint lights up a fire in his body.

Bucky pauses and ask, "You okay?"

"Yes. And you worry too much. Keep going."

Bucky slides his finger in and out a few times before he pushes all the way in. Steve lets out a breath and clenches, remembering how Bucky’s pressure sensors work. Bucky's expression tightens. And then he curls his finger.

"Hnn…go deeper."

"There…?"

Steve sighs contentedly. "Yes."

Bucky adds another finger, and another. A sweet ache builds up in Steve’s lower stomach with every tug and scratch. Only when Steve basically fucks himself on Bucky’s fingers does he pull them out, his voice coarse but soft, "Ready?"

Steve opens his mouth, a smart-ass comeback ready on his lips.

"No, not right now." Bucky holds Steve's ass up with his left hand and lines himself up with his right. And pushes forward.

Steve lets out a strangled moan but Bucky curses and freezes.

"Buck, it's okay, I'm okay. Go as fast and as hard as you need," Steve rasps. There is no way he’s going to let Bucky stop right now.

Bucky takes his cue and lets his Alpha instincts take over, every thrust pounding into Steve while Steve blindly reaches for Bucky's shoulders, but his hands keep slipping. The only reason why Steve hasn't smashed into the bed behind him is Bucky's iron hold on his ass and his hip.

_That's gonna leave bruises,_ Steve thinks distantly to himself. _Shame I heal quickly._

Bucky’s mouth travels from Steve’s nipples, shoulders, to his neck, leaving a trail of marks.

“Buck… I think I’m close…” Steve pants into Bucky’s ear, he licks at it and feels Bucky stops for a millisecond, shivering. Steve smirks and feel the softness of Bucky’s hair with his lips, fills his lungs with Bucky’s intoxicating scent.

Once Bucky picks up the speed, Steve throws all coherent thoughts out of the window. He reaches down and palms his own cock. A few more thrusts and Bucky comes with a growl, his knot already swelling. He wraps his right hand around Steve's hand and his cock. Together, they drive him to orgasm in a few pulls.

A moment later, Bucky sits back and hauls Steve up into his lap without them separating. Steve tries not to panic now that he's more sober and very aware there's a huge knot in his ass. It must have shown on his face because Bucky's expression changes from esctasy to worry and guilt.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? I'd pull out but I think that would only hurt you more."

"It's…a little weird, but it doesn't hurt," Steve squirms a little.

"Don't...move..." Bucky looks pained.

"Sorry, sorry!" Steve does his best to stay still. "How long..."

"Depends. Why, bored already?" Bucky grins. "I see you're half hard again. Some serum they gave you, huh?"

"What? Oh..." Steve looks down and see his own cock is already upright. A hand reaches down... "No, no, no, don't touch it! Buck! Ugh… No, Bucky, stop. It's too sensitive right now. Ow. No..."

"Really? You want me to stop? It's completely hard though. I don't think it agrees with you."

"Don't…talk about it… _ha_ …like..." The sensation burns all rational thoughts out of Steve's mind after that. Bucky's left thumb teases the head and he palms down and up at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Steve moans, Bucky hums.

As the knot shrinks slowly, Steve reaches his second orgasm, spilling more come on both of their chests and stomachs. He leans on Bucky and doesn't want to move a muscle in the next 48 hours.

"That's a lie. Your dick’s probably going to be hard again in couple of minutes," Bucky teases.

So he can't even control his mouth now, "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"I figure as much." Bucky shifts his hips and eases out of Steve. "C'mon, bed is two feet away."

"No..." Steve whines.

"Giant baby." Bucky promptly scoops him up, bridal style, and throws him onto the bed.

"Ouch. Rude. _Mean_."

"Yeah, yeah. And you keep telling yourself you're so mature." Bucky patronizes as he climbs onto his bed and maneuvers Steve into his arms. A few quiet seconds later, he mumbles, "thanks, pal."

"Anytime, Buck." Steve wriggles until he's satisfied with the way he fits Bucky's body and closes his eyes, smiling.

 


End file.
